


易碎品

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Plot Twists, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 梗来自于尼尔·盖曼 The thing about Cassandra。人物属于JKR。只有OOC属于我。全长大约一万字。短篇一发完。推荐BGM - Sebastian Forslund - One Day。Untraditional fanfiction.





	易碎品

易碎品  
Fragile Things

 

此时此刻，只有我和叉子两个人，坐在爱丁堡圣吉尔斯教堂门口的台阶上。清晨五点钟，一人手中握着一瓶火焰威士忌。这个夜晚刚刚开始的时候，我们一行还有七个人，其中包括小虫、即将上任的新郎叉子、和伴郎我。我们最后一次看到小虫，他脸朝下昏厥在高街某一家酒吧的木桌上，只能看清半张脸，皮肤上覆盖满彩色油漆，几乎难辨真容。差不多就在那个时候，我与叉子对视一眼，彼此都觉得，这场单身派对，差不多是时候该告一段落了。我们两人提着各自半空的酒瓶，留下其余五个烂醉如泥的男人，一路在空无一人的长街上走。最终到教堂前的广场上，坐下喝酒，相谈叙旧。  
叉子的本名叫詹姆斯·波特。只不过从十五岁开始，他在我脑海中，就始终被叫做叉子。这还是我们学生时代的昵称，源自于他守护神的形态。我们是多年的挚友，无血源的兄弟，恶作剧的最佳拍档。这样说起来，我们一行人浑身油彩的罪魁祸首，到底还是叉子。这个人在深更半夜，一群人喝得烂醉的酒吧之中，忽然跳上桌子，不晓得从哪里取出麻瓜的彩弹枪，怂恿众人互相瞄准。此时此刻，我们两个人看上去像是经历过野外生存训练的幸存者。而我必须要补充说明，我绝对是二人之中更高大美貌的那一个幸存者。即使没有什么人，能在浑身油彩的情形下依旧显得貌美。  
不如说我是例外好了。  
但这一身油漆凝固之后，实在令我浑身僵硬。  
我们两人并肩坐在圣吉尔斯教堂前的石质台阶上，对着两支空酒瓶发呆，魔杖随意摆在身边，等待日出。恍惚之间抬头看，看见视线尽头天边流云翻卷，爱丁堡旧城黢黑的天际线上空，金橙色的朝阳初升。  
二十岁的叉子，年前已经完成傲罗训练，即将迈入婚姻的殿堂。未婚妻是我们多年好友，莉莉·伊万斯，红发碧眼，连性格也像火焰一样炙热。这两人从学生时代就开始约会，可以说是天作之合。如今在北伦敦的汉普斯特德合租一间小公寓。婚礼之后，或许准备搬回戈德里克谷的旧宅。  
我也闲谈近况。说自己当然还在爱丁堡这间刺青店做纹身师，就在高街往下的岔路上。名字叫十三号工作室。红色木门，落地玻璃窗，白墙与木地板，其中并无隔断，光线充沛。一眼看上去，并不像纹身店，反而像现代主义的画廊。我说我很幸运，有人愿意买我设计。与刚出学校的时候，只有寥寥旧友愿意照顾生意不一样。现在我半年办一次个人展览，店中会挂上我的插画。纹身预约，也已经排到了明年。这么受欢迎，大概与个人形象也有关系。我整个上半身，全被粗重的如尼字母纹身覆盖，一眼看上去像某种法阵。是学徒时期的遗留物。我们讲现在，讲未来，讲过去。讲那些大概只有我们两个人还记得的事情。说你记不记得那一年整个拉文克劳球队喝多了威士忌，玩起真心话大冒险，最后在赛场上彼此不说话。谁也不知道他们公共休息室里发生了什么，只知道这事情牵扯上了韦斯特的宠物猫。  
两人吃吃傻笑，就在这个时候，叉子对我说，“前两天莱姆斯联系上我了。”  
“莱姆斯？”  
“你的前男友，记得吗？莱姆斯。”  
“谁？”  
不知道是因为我看上去太筋疲力尽，还是他觉得我喝得太多以至于连自己的名字都不会拼，叉子重重拍了一下我的后脑勺，“莱姆斯·卢平，你在法国认识的男朋友？初恋情人？你还把他的名字写在你所有的课本上？那个莱姆斯。”我呼痛，作势要踢回去。但就在那个瞬间，我突然间想起了一切。  
真的一切。  
莱姆斯。  
叉子的手撕扯着空酒瓶上的纸标签，“前段时间他写信给我，大概是因为看到报纸上我们傲罗小队的报道吧。他现在在伦敦，写作，偶尔也给预言家日报供稿。看他字里行间的意思，好像还没有忘记你，问你过得好不好。”停顿片刻又说，“我看你应该给他回个信。”  
我开始思考，究竟是我喝得太多，还是詹姆斯喝得太多。我们两个人之中，到底是哪一个神智比较不清醒。低头看手中的空酒瓶，看眼前市政广场上光滑的石板，反射着一点晨光。我短暂地摇头，好像要籍此让自己头脑清楚一些。我想知道和叉子信件交流的人究竟是谁。他究竟把谁当成了莱姆斯·卢平。因为我知道，与他通信的人，绝不可能是莱姆斯。确凿无疑。  
之所以如此笃定，原因是这样，莱姆斯这个人，是我编造的产物。  
要从头追究其根源，必须讲到霍格沃茨时代。那时候我十五六岁，还与原生家庭一起，住在伦敦伊斯灵顿，一幢乔治王时期的阴森大宅中。我整个家族全信奉极端的纯血主义，是伏地魔的忠实拥趸。可以理解，我这样的人，不仅说是不受欢迎，简直鹤立鸡群。詹姆斯是我最好的兄弟，格兰芬多精神的体现。我平时来往的好友，也与原生家庭大相径庭。学院之中，男生无非是打魁地奇，我不打球，很长时间都是比赛的解说员。不在球场上或者教室里的时候，同年龄的男孩子，说来说去讨论的都是女性。譬如圣诞聚会上遇见的世交家的女儿，又或者霍格沃茨的校花。至于叉子，更是完完全全将他的整个学生生涯，奉献给了心中唯一的姑娘，他此时的未婚妻莉莉。  
这些女孩对我来说，一个都没有兴趣。  
我喜欢的是男人。  
在这项惊人的自我发现之后不久，五年级的暑假，我终于认识到自己与原生家族不过是互相折磨，下定决心，彻底卷铺盖走人，去投奔叉子在戈德里克谷的父母家。这是我第一个真正意义上的家庭，真正意义上的归宿。悠长假期，我们两人骑着扫帚在后花园中互相掷球，躺在草丛中听收音机里新闻播报，手边就有流萤飞过。这个时候詹姆斯与莉莉已经开始通信，每次收到女友回信，这人就会抱着回函在床上地板上傻笑着滚成一团。尤菲米娅，叉子的母亲，会翻他白眼。可是神态之间，看得出来只是爱怜。  
但是我没有女朋友。  
这并不是因为没有学校里或者其余地方的女孩子追着我跑，但是因为显而易见的原因，我不能回应她们之中任何一个。这事情甚至到了连尤菲米娅都注意到的地步。某一天私下对我说，“你知道，喜欢男孩子也是可以的。也可以过得很好。”我一时无言，默默捏了捏她的肩膀。得到理解是一回事，我更担忧的，是不想让叉子，以至于叉子的父母，认为我对自己的兄弟有什么非分之想。事实上，当然也不。即使是这个想法本身，都让我浑身不自在。  
那时候我大概是在别的什么地方看到过这个名字吧。莱姆斯。罗马城的建造者莱姆斯？总之是浪漫有古韵的名字，但年深日久，来历已经忘记了。我只记得自己小心翼翼地在课本上写下这个单词，而后更加小心翼翼地刻意不去提起它。果不其然，回校后的第一堂变形课上，趁麦格写板书不注意，叉子转过头小声问我，“莱姆斯是谁？”  
我漫不经心答，“没谁。”  
“肯定是什么人。否则你为什么把这人的名字写上课本。”  
“就是我在法国遇见的某个人而已。”正式离家出走之间，我会与布莱克家族一道，像其余巫师界上流社会的家庭一样，每年夏天，去南法的海边或者山中度假。一群苍白如鬼魂的人，籍此晒晒太阳，为自己染上一点地中海的颜色。叉子穷追不舍，问我，你是喜欢他吗。我刻意沉默片刻，连沉默的时长都是规划好的，然后答，他的嘴唇很软。詹姆斯还要问，麦格教授已经转过头，呵斥我们两人，并给学院扣去相应的分数。那天没有结束之前，整个学院，甚至说大半霍格沃茨，已经知道并相信西里斯·布莱克有个叫莱姆斯·卢平的男朋友。而每当别人问起关于莱姆斯的细节，比如他为什么不在霍格沃茨念书，我都耸耸肩避而回答。  
我与莱姆斯，一共有过三次“约会”。  
每一次都在圣诞或者复活节假期。我说莱姆斯在伦敦等着与我相见，其实每一次，我都从戈德里克谷的波特家出发，乘火车，独自一人到伦敦。从某种角度上来说，这种旅程也是冒险，同样有令人激动的成分在。第一次约会是在临近圣诞的时候，我从车站出来，去了整个伦敦我唯一熟悉的地方，对角巷。漫天大雪，街边橱窗中挂满热闹到俗气的装饰。我站在查林十字街上，驻足凝望，看窗户玻璃上映出行色匆匆的人群。还有我自己，独自背对着人群站在原地，黑发被雪霰打湿，看上去很狼狈。穿过破釜酒吧，沿着石板街一路走。最终在人声熙攘的露天咖啡厅中坐下，点了一杯热巧克力暖手。我眼睁睁看着雪花落在马克杯中融化，突然间想，原来被人群包围，也会感觉到寂寞。我在雪中坐了很久，直到须发皆白。一言不发地想，如果莱姆斯·卢平真的存在，那么他一定也喜欢巧克力。  
我独自一人乘车回到格洛斯特郡，对詹姆斯说，我与莱米牵手在伦敦闲逛了一整天。  
第二次约会，对于知情人来说，是我们两人第一次有肉体接触的日子。我对其余人说，我们在破釜酒吧的楼上开了一间房间。其实真正发生的事情，是我独自在麻瓜伦敦乱走，走到皮卡迪里广场。巨大的霓虹灯映照，车流与人流之中，托腾汉宫路上，有一爿移动照相亭。我在照相亭的卡槽中找到一卷被人遗弃的胶片。麻瓜的人像，与巫师不同，相片中的人通通不会动。胶片上是个与我差不多同龄的男孩子，棕色短发，蓝绿色的眼睛，有一点苍白，颧骨上一点几不可见的雀斑。我站在原地握着那一套相片，想他真可爱。如果是这样的一个人做我的男朋友，我大概是不会拒绝的。但如果照实说，会在照相亭中拍照的人，一定只能是麻瓜。是与我生活全无交集的人。回校后，宾斯的魔法史课上，我百无聊赖，对着那套相片其中的第三幅描摹，那也是我最喜欢的一张照片。漫不经心地涂涂画画，在羊皮纸上勾出一张速写。画中他的脸对着镜头，眼神却带着躲闪，好像是因为不自信或者羞怯。  
那张陌生男孩的画像，被我挂在寝室四柱床边上，一抬头就能看见的位置。  
第三次约会归来，我带回了坏消息。因为父母工作的原因，莱姆斯即将与他的家人一道搬离英国，大概是去欧洲大陆上的什么地方吧。那个年代，越洋信件对于学生来说太昂贵，更没有办法跨海与对方见面。我们的关系，算作是走到结局了。明眼人都能看得出来我有多难过，安慰我说不要紧，也许未来还可以相见。也许到圣诞节，莱姆斯就会回到英国？我很确信，到圣诞节的时候，身边所有人都会忘记他是何许人也。其实我并不神经，当然也不至于为了一个虚构的人物而难过。这个时候，詹姆斯已经正式开始与莉莉约会，我经常一个人坐在谢尔湖岸边的山毛榉树下，或者看书，或者盯着湖水发呆。人的孤独是自己的，无论有多少人陪伴，有多少群体愿意接纳你，孤独都只有自己才能消化。这种期待一个人的到来，能够缓解自身迷茫的祈求，说到底也不过是少年无知而已。  
离开霍格沃茨的那一年我们十八岁。那时候大概正是我最叛逆的时候，留长发纹身抽烟喝酒，希望自己形象是浓墨重彩，满心以为这世界不懂得我。曾经在课堂上画下的速写，与曾经编造自己有个男朋友的事实，在我看来，一样叫人羞耻。莱姆斯这个人留下的痕迹，只不过是我旧课本上的几个名字，以及床头的那张画。泛黄的纸张最下，潦草写着一行，“一九七六年三月，莱米”。我没有带走那张画。当然，我对此毫不在意。  
我想我大概已经有整整五年，没有再想起过莱姆斯。  
叉子婚礼的前夕，小虫趁工作间隙北上爱丁堡，来找我喝酒聊天。不知道怎么突然间提起来，“你猜我前两天在伦敦遇到了谁。”  
“我在丽痕书店排队结账，觉得站我前面那个人看着很眼熟。想了半天，没想起来是谁。那个人转身的时候，我才突然意识到，这不是你的初恋男朋友吗？莱姆斯。那张画可是在你的床头上挂了两年，我被迫看了两年的一张脸，当然不能忘。我问他是不是卢平，他说是。我讲你不会相信我是谁的，我是西里斯·布莱克的朋友。听到你名字的时候，他的眼睛一下子都亮起来了。他说他已经联系过詹姆——”  
我想我大概应该戒了酒精，也控制不住猜想小虫究竟是把谁错认成了卢平，“你确定这是莱姆斯？画像挂在我床头上的那个莱姆斯？”  
“当然。说实在的，他长得挺好看，现在好像已经搬回伦敦，在给报纸杂志供稿。他说还记得当年你们在伦敦的雪里喝热巧克力，说他们一家搬去法国的时候他有多难过。我告诉他你画过他，还把他的速写贴在床头。他听说这周末你有个展览，看上去还是很期待的。”  
那天晚上我在自己租赁的旧城公寓中躺下，望着天花板。本来以为思维繁杂，自己不会轻易睡着，没有想到盯着天顶上窗帘中漏出来的光，耳边是外面街上人的嘈杂声，片刻就失去知觉。潜意识中，我知道这一系列事情，或者是詹姆斯等人合伙的一个恶作剧，又或许有人刻意冒充。总之一定有一个合理的解释。当我得到这个解释的时候，所有的困惑也都会迎刃而解。  
我在十三号工作室这爿纹身店中工作了两年。两年前，刚刚开始工作的时候，我不过是学徒。如今我的插画与纹身设计稿每半年布展一次，挂满店面粉刷成纯白色的墙。一张带签名的图，可以卖到数百加隆。展览不过是临时的，店面还要营业，布展时长通常只有十月底的一个周末。但是至多到圣诞节，我这一季积攒下来的图就都会售罄。我穿一身皮夹克，在人群中穿梭，靴子后跟在木地板上敲出响亮的声音。遇到有人搭讪就礼貌地停下来寒暄。严格意义上来说，我的工作部分已经结束，现在所能做的，无非是点头微笑，回应问题，尽量不要让自己出洋相。站在整个空间的最中央四下环顾，越过熙攘的人头，有那么一瞬间我有一些恍惚，想这店面实在是太开阔，太空洞了。我在其中，一不小心就会迷失自我。四面墙上挂满我亲自挑选的图画，其中有一张，月前刚刚刺青到某一名格院旧友的身上。设计本身是一只狮子的头颅，刻在对方的右手食指。只有黑白墨线，狮子的毛发根根分明。一双眼睛盯着相框外的看客，其中好像还有一点落寞。这种做法，叫单针纹身，是我最拿手的技巧。此时此刻那一张照片放大到人脸一样大，室内光线中，黑白照片上人的手不断转换角度。我脑中并无什么别的想法，站在原地远远看得出神。  
就在那一瞬间，面前的人群恰巧分开，我的视线捕捉到了一蓬棕色的短发。我不知道该如何形容自己那一瞬间的感受。你有没有体验过心悸，毫无来由的心悸。那时候我就是这样的感觉，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，到了令我不舒服的地步，但是没有任何显见的理由。我猛灌了自己一口酒，这一次不是因为娱乐，而是我确确实实需要酒精壮胆并麻木神经。  
我的腿违背我的意志，向前迈了第一步，前进，前进，机械地运动。我站到了他身后，而他就在此时转过头，抬起那双蓝绿色的眼睛看我。他看上去像我画中的男孩，或者说像那年皮卡迪里广场上旧照片里的男孩，只不过更年长一些。脸部线条很柔和，虽然瘦到颧骨分明，可是他有一张和善的脸。  
我这一生，从未遇见过这个人。  
“莱姆斯。”我轻声说。想不到除此之外，还有什么话可以讲。  
我住在干草市场附近。公寓楼下，有历史悠久的小酒馆，营业到很晚。这个时候，透过格子窗，可以看见其中昏黄的蜡烛光。我们两人在其中一张木桌前坐下，同时点了黄油啤酒与薯条。食物与酒上来之后，同时往薯条上挤满番茄酱。我不知道该说些什么，这不是任何一个人能够想象自己需要面对的场景。  
我说，“你是我编造出来的。”  
这当然不是我对他说的第一件事。我不想让他觉得我是个疯子。我们聊到彼此的生活。聊到他。他的声音也很和善，听上去很舒服。一点一点慢慢讲，说自己一年前刚刚从法国搬回伦敦，现在住在科文花园。来爱丁堡，是为一篇杂志稿件采风。当然，其中显著的原因之一，也是因为从彼得处得知，我的画展在这个周末。他觉得这大约是命运驱使。也就是在那个时候，我控制不住对他说，“你是我编造出来的。”  
他楞了一下，还是很温柔地笑，没有一丝一毫觉得我发疯的意思。他说，“不是的，你看，我真的就坐在你面前。我不是你幻想的产物。”  
昏黄闪烁的烛火之中，我看着他，看着他曲线柔和的脸，看着他的花呢外套，领口露出来的粗棒针毛衣，他的眼神，他的姿态。他是我对一个男性所有幻想的集合体，是世上一切任何其他人都不具有相似特质的存在。我问他，“我为什么没有在霍格沃茨见过你？”  
他没有立即说话，很缓慢地摇头，并没有回避问题的意思，像只是在思考如何回答。手指在啤酒杯口缓慢地画圈，然后对我笑一笑，说，“我是狼人。”  
这不是我预期之中的回答。这样的人，怎么可能会是狼人。但他没有理会我瞠目结舌的表情，继续往下讲。他说他很小的时候，父亲曾在魔法部工作，曾是审查官。当年芬里尔·格雷伯克因残杀两名儿童被提审，伪装成麻瓜流浪汉。他父亲是唯一一个看穿对方是狼人的人，出言直接阻止芬里尔被释放，因此被打击报复。他是其中无辜的牺牲品，因此被咬伤。在他五岁那一年，芬里尔破窗而入，闯入他的卧室。他父亲闻声赶来，但已经来不及。十一岁之前，虽然已经展现出魔法的特性，但因为生理原因，被霍格沃茨校董会拒绝。我坐在那里控制不住地皱眉，内心酸涩。我明明记得，我的原生家庭，即是学校校董会的一员。但我什么都不知道，什么都没有做过。他说他跟随父母离开英国，后来长住在南法。七八年，母亲故去，他才真正决定要回到伦敦。他说，他想过我，想我过得怎么样，不知道现在又在做些什么。他说多年前，他曾在学校假期的时候去过霍格沃茨，走在空无一人的格伦芬南谷中。又一路攀援，登上格兰芬多塔，登上那本来应该也属于他的寝室。从塔楼的格窗向外望，能看见苍绿色的远山。他说他看见了我的画。十六岁那年，我在一张羊皮纸上，画下的他，上面用少年人拙劣的笔迹，龙飞凤舞写着，“一九七六年，莱米”。  
再也控制不住自己，我与他的眼睛直直对视。我说，“你是谁？”  
他对我微笑，不以为忤，“你知道我是谁。莱姆斯·卢平，二十一岁。自由撰稿人，失败的作家。住在伦敦。偶尔为报纸杂志写短文。你又是谁，西里斯·布莱克？”  
“你知道我是谁。”我的喉结上下涌动，“你也知道，我从来没有见过你，是不是。”  
他没有直接回答我的问题，只是对我微笑，说，“你就住附近，是不是。”  
我所租的公寓，从任何角度上来说，都称不上是值得称道。从前是韦斯特道上政府兴建的廉租房，采光不好，肮脏破旧，隔音也糟糕得很。莫名其妙的格局，卧室窗户直接对着楼道。每一天晚上，每一个醉鬼走过的声音我都听得到。好在租金便宜，地理位置还过得去，并且一面窗户可以看见爱丁堡城堡。莱姆斯站在我的卧室床前，撩起窗帘，仰头看外面夜景。顺着嶙峋的山石望上去，城堡在灯火簇拥之中熠熠生辉。灯光映照在他的脸上，眼神之中有一种近乎孩童的天真。他背对我轻声说，“这里很好，和我想象中你住的地方一模一样。”  
他转过身来，轻轻在房间一角的木头摇椅上坐下，脱下了靴子。近似闲聊一样问我，“你第一个喜欢的成年人是谁？”奇怪的问题，我犹豫片刻还是回答，“我最好朋友的妈吧，怎么了？”  
他的眼神像是在看我，又不像在看我，“我第一个喜欢的成年人，是为我治疗狼人症状的医生。我五岁被袭击。小时候，父母为了治好这个病症，明知道无望，还是带我去看了无数医生。其中有个治疗师，我叫他塞拉斯。有时候他会带给我礼物，或者会变戏法给我看。礼物是装在医用白色信封里的，上面会用羽毛笔写着我的名字，莱姆斯。有时候是糖果，有时候是颜色鲜艳的塑料玩具。”  
“他是真实存在的吗？这个人听上去像小孩幻想出来的产物。”  
他开始脱衣服。带皮革护肘的花呢外套，粗棒针毛衣，一颗一颗解开白色衬衫的纽扣。“你记不记得，自己最早的记忆是什么？不是别人告诉你发生过的事情，而是你自己真真正正的回忆。”我皱眉说，“大概是三四岁的时候，和弟弟一起在楼梯上玩吧。怎么了。”  
他站了起来，轻轻解开皮带上的金属扣。“这是你自己的回忆吗，还是别人告诉你这件事情发生过。”  
我没来得及回答他奇异的问题。室内昏黄的光线之中，莱姆斯的上身皮肤是苍白的，几乎像大理石。如果大理石雕像上，也会有这么多伤痕的话。我想要伸出手去触碰他满身的旧伤，而他轻轻后退一步，说，还不行。我想触碰他，想抹去他脸上肉眼不可见的忧虑，想抹去他双眉之间深深的皱痕。太年轻了。他太年轻又太美好，脸上不应该是这样一种表情。  
他站在我面前，身躯扭动，从长裤之中站出来。他的下装很简单，只是白色棉布的短裤。不是一个想要引诱新情人的人会选择的着装，但是很真实。他的腿很长，虽然看上去瘦弱，但是其实有薄薄肌肉覆盖，不难看出，是足以支撑他奔跑的双腿。我向后仰去，坐倒在我那窄窄的木床上。我忘记了一切，忘记了我的工作，我的身份，我的一切记忆，远或者近。我只记得莱姆斯。我想要拥抱这个人。我想看他展露出的所有表情，想听他会发出什么样子的声音。他坐到床沿上，就在我的身边，可是我们两人的身躯之间，隔着一尺宽的距离，好像他刻意小心翼翼地不想要触碰到我的皮肤。  
昏黄到令人头痛的廉价灯光下，莱姆斯·卢平对我微笑，他的声音很缓慢低糜，几乎可以催人入梦，“你真美。我十六岁的时候，大概会迫不及待期望能和你在一起。离经叛道，无所畏惧。只要你想，这世界上的任何一切困难或者禁锢，大概都拦不住你。想要脱离令你痛苦的原生家庭，说走就走。想要做不同寻常但是遵从本心的职业，也不管别人怎么看你，直接就留在陌生的城市，做纹身师。黑发灰眼，像梅林时代的骑士。”他靠得离我越来越近，说话的声音也越来越低。眼睑低垂，慢慢在满室灯光之中，阖上了眼睛。他的双手伸向我的后颈，是一个要拥抱我的姿势。  
莱姆斯亲吻了我。

我已经很久没有想起西里斯。  
大概是因为生活压力。在这个并不和平的社会，被狼人身份所累，我也只能活在笔名之后。其实偶尔的稿酬也已经足够我糊口，够我有屋檐遮盖自己，有衣物蔽体，这样就很好。某一个星期日的早晨，我坐在对角巷的露天咖啡厅中，喝热巧克力，看预言家日报增刊。就在那个时候，无意之中看到了詹姆斯·波特的名字，傲罗小队的新秀。也因为如此，再一次想起了西里斯·布莱克。其实照实说，我觉得我已经失去了这种能力。大概与年岁有关，这事情，需要只有孩童才拥有的极端的注意力。  
我记得塞拉斯。我五岁时候的治疗师。在我被满月影响的变身折磨得说不出话的时候，常常自己一个人关在房间内。我年轻的父亲与母亲难以接受这种打击，我的麻瓜母亲在这种时候会精疲力竭地躲起来独自拭泪，我的父亲往往陷入难以遏制的自责。每当这个时候，塞拉斯就会出现。穿着一身圣芒戈医院的长袍，黑发，高大英挺，可是看上去与我所有的医生都不一样。他很友善，他不会给我带来更多痛苦和无望的诊断。塞拉斯会在我的窗户上轻轻敲击三下，每一次都是。就是五岁那一年，芬里尔·格雷伯克用以闯入我卧室的那扇窗。当我打开窗户探出头，他会递给我装在医院信封中的礼物。白色的信封，盖着紫色蜂蜡，用羽毛笔龙飞凤舞地写着我的名字，莱姆斯。打开之后，内容有时候是糖果，有时候是图画书。我的父母从来没有过问过这些礼物的来历，我也没有想过，究竟是谁在送这些东西给我。塞拉斯带给我的最后一样礼物是一支维京人的号角，用高地牦牛的角制成。一端有一只小小的红色哨子嘴，明显是做给小孩的玩具。那是我收到过的最好的礼物。  
我没有玩伴。那时候的我，会把这支维京号角挂在脖子上，在房子周围的花园中到处跑。独自一人对着远山，对着还不成圆形的月亮吹响我的小号角，像在呼唤什么人，呼唤什么不存在的骑士跋山涉水，来到我面前。  
我曾是个寡言的小孩，但是算得上聪明。塞拉斯再一次来的时候，我已经记住了他的规律。等他敲击窗户，我立即打开卧室窗玻璃，从窗台上翻了出去，一把抱住他的脖子。  
时至今日，我依然很难解释接下来发生的事情。就在我环抱的双臂之中，塞拉斯化成了雪一样的碎末。或者说是像什么东西被焚烧过后，炭化的灰烬。前一秒钟，我的双臂之中还抱着一个人形，下一秒钟，这个人就不复存在，只剩下地面上的一小滩积灰。我曾经希望塞拉斯能回来。他是我童年中最美好的记忆，也可以说是给我最多温暖的人。可惜的是，他再也没有回来。这个叫做塞拉斯的存在已经结束了。在我的触碰之下变成飞灰。  
我都不知道自己怎么会觉得，一个自己在十六岁时候喜欢的形象，现在依然能让我开心。但是西里斯是完美的，他是一切我所没有但希望成为的东西的集合体。只要他想，就可以叛离冷漠的原生家庭；他的纹身；他的黑发灰眼，一切一切都是完美的。就连他的名字，西里斯·布莱克。西里斯，是地球天空能见范围之内，最闪耀的星座。布莱克，是当年拒绝我入学的校董会中，声名显赫的的纯血家族之一。也许潜意识中，我希望这个人能够借这种权势，为我弥补一些什么。西里斯·奥里昂·布莱克，像英雄小说中的主角。一个十六岁少年能够想象出来的最完美最光辉的名字。  
我坐在南法山中的房子里，对着窗户，看我自学的课本。我把西里斯的名字写在我的变形学课本扉页上。  
我没有对我的家人或者周围任何人说起关于西里斯最重要的东西。他是我编造的产物。  
此时此刻，我坐在爱丁堡旧城的廉租房内，低头看黑色床单上，一圈不知道是雪还是粉末还是碳灰组成的轮廓。一个男人的外形。我缓慢地站起来，一件一件穿上衣物。长裤，衬衣，套头毛衣，花呢夹克。与此同时，我身边周围的墙面上，所有的纹身照片与插画都在褪却。墨迹慢慢减淡，最终化为空无一物的白色背景布。床头柜上，那雕刻着奇异花纹的魔杖正在缓慢消失。我站在这一片狼藉之中，想我究竟是不是应该从未与他有过交集。如果没有触碰过我，他的一生会怎样继续进行下去。而这一时刻，我只能想象，几个小时之后，西里斯·布莱克的世界究竟还能剩下什么。  
我离开了公寓，沿着干草市场慢慢往上走。路过带格窗的小酒馆，这个时候，还能透过窗玻璃看到其中点燃的星点烛光，夜风之中摇曳生辉。就在不久之前，我与西里斯两个人就坐在酒馆的角落。我透过门廊看酒吧内的人，想象他们之中的某一对年轻男人也许可能是我们。他们的头颅贴在一起，双手在桌下紧握。也许不久之后，灯火会被熄灭，酒馆会打烊。他们也会从桌边站起来，牵手走过长街，上楼。彼此陪伴共同度过这一个夜晚。  
身后那一对年轻的情侣正在离开酒馆，他们与我们看上去并无不同。  
我的脚步没有停下，一路顺着维多利亚街的陡坡走上去，走向火车站，走向回到伦敦的火车。


End file.
